


Monster

by Zethsaire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I need an interventionist</i><br/><i>To intervene between me and this monster</i><br/><i>And save me from myself and all this conflict</i><br/><i>'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it</i><br/><i>My OCD’s conking me in the head</i><br/><i>Keep knocking, nobody’s home, I’m sleepwalking</i><br/><i>I’m just relaying what the voice in my head’s saying</i><br/><i>Don’t shoot the messenger, I’m just friends with the</i><br/> <br/><i>I’m friends with the monster that’s under my bed</i><br/><i>Get along with the voices inside of my head</i><br/><i>You’re trying to save me, stop holding your breath</i><br/><i>And you think I’m crazy, yeah, you think I’m crazy </i>- Eminem ‘The Monster’</p>
<p>(Derek/Stiles Fanart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Eminem's "The Monster" waaaay too many times while I did this...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life.


End file.
